To meet increasing market demands for data storage capacity of servers, more storage devices are needed to be placed in a limited space to achieve the purpose of expanding storage capacity. Modular maintenance and rapid replacement are becoming more and more important, which requires fast and easy mountings for hard disk drives (HDDs).